Solamente se puede enamorarse un vez?
by Mizuki Kou29
Summary: Darien se va... Dejando sola a Serena... 3 estrellas fugaces regresan... Objetivo: Obtener los 2 Cristales de Plata El la intentara conquistar... Una pequeña dama regresa al presente... Que pasará? Como terminara la historia? Acompañalos en este fanfic SeiyaXUsagi


Una hermosa mañana en una mansion en la cual estaban de vacaciones serena y las demas chicas, gracias a que haruka les habia dicho que podian quedarse. Un dia darien visito a serena.

En la sala

Darien: Serena sabes en donde estan las chicas

Serena: No

Darien: Entonces supongo que estamos solos

Serena: Ayy no darien que picaro eres

Darien: N-No pienses mal serena-dijo timidamente-es solo que tengo que decirte algo serena...

Serena: Darien ... ¿pasa algo malo?

Darien: Serena... Bueno yo...

Pero en ese momento entro Mina abriendo la puerta de golpe.Y al mismo tiempo gritando.

Mina: Chicos la comida esta lista ... Ayy no, interrumpo algo-dijo apenada-

Serena: No Mina-Dijo sarcasticamente-

Mina: Muy bien entonces vengan conmigo

El dia transcurrio lentamente para darien quien tenia que decirle algo muy importante, ya en la noche darien y serena salieron al jardin donde hablaron en privado.

Darien: Serena como te habia dicho esta mañana yo tengo que decirte algo.

Serena: Darien puedes confiar en mi-le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas- Dime que es lo que pasa.

Darien: Serena... Yo no quiero lastimarte de ninguna forma por eso tengo que decirte esto... Serena me ofrecieron trabajar en un hospital en estados unidos...

Serena: D-Darien pero ... -dijo con los ojos cristalizados

Darien: Serena ... No sabes cuanto me duele decirte esto pero ... Serena yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas ... Disculpame por decirte esto pero... Pero sabes bien que no puedo lastimarte, no me gusta lastimarte asi...

Serena: Pero darien tu y yo estamos unidos desde hace mucho tiempo...-apreto sus mamos y bajo la cabeza- Darien por favor dime que no es cierto...

Darien: Serena yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, lamento tanto tener que decirte esto ...

Serena: Darien eres un mentiroso dices que no quieres lastimarme pero solamente es lo que haces ...-dijo aun con la cabeza baja y llorando - no merezco que me trates asi Darien, disculpame pero yo ya no quiero seguir sufriendo ... -dijo de rodillas ante el joven pelinegro-Darien espero que seas muy feliz con esa persona a que amas tanto...

Darien: Serena por favor no llores ven aqui-le dijo tomandola de las manos y lenvantandola al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba- serena por favor no llores ...

Serena: Darien ¿cuando partiras a estados unidos?

Darien: Partire mañana a las 7 de la noche ... Disculpame por causarte este dolor tan grande serena

Serena: No... No te preocupes darien estare bien pero ... Quien es ella ira contigo a estados unidos

Darien: Si

Serena se solto de los brazos de darien y entro a la mansion se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de estar mientras lloraba silenciosamente, haste que de pronto se abrio la puerta.

Amy: Serena ¿por que estas llorando?

Serena: Ah amy bueno es que

Amy: Ven serena sientate con nosotras -amy la guio hasta el sillon y se sentaron juntas mientras que el resto de las chicas estaban preocupadas por serena.

En Kinmoku

Kakyuu: Mis leales guerreras les tengo una mision...

Healer: Cual es princesa

Kakyuu: Quiero que tomen una descicion ¿donde desean vivir? En este planeta o en la tierra...

Maker: Princesa...

Kakyuu: Cuando hayan tomado una descicion vuelvan para planear todo

Healer: si princesa

EN EL JARDIN DEL PALACIO

Maker: Que hacemos, no podemos aceptar lo que dice la princesa

Healer: Pero ya tomo una descicion... Y no podemos contradecir a nuestra princesa ... Que dices Fighter

Fighter: Pues debemos decidir ahora ... Y pues en mi descicion yo quiero vivir en la tierra y estar cerca de mi bombom aunque seamos solo amigos.

Maker: Acaso no te importara verla con el, con su novio... Segura que estaras bien, y soportaras todo eso...

Fighter: Claro que si, ademas yo solo quiero que mi bombom sea feliz ... Ya sea con el o... Conmigo... Pero yo ya tome mi descicion ustedes que dicen.

Healer: Pues yo quiero seguir viviendo en la tierra ya que hay una persona a la que quiero mucho...

Maker: Pues yo... Tambien quiero volver a la tierra aunque voy a extrañar a este planeta

Fighter: Entonces ya esta decidido... Vayamos con la princesa.

"Se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba su princesa y ahi le comentaron asu princeaa sobre su descicion"

Maker: Princesa ... Ya regresamos...

Kakyuu: Y bien... En donde decidieron vivir en este planeta o la tierra

Fighter: En la tierra princesa... Nuestra descicion definitiva ha sido la tierra... Princesa ... Si no es molestia... Podria decirnos si mos quedaremos o no con nuestros poderes...

Kakyuu: Ustedes se quedaran con sus poderes ... Bien creo que es tiempo de los transporte al planeta tierra buena suerte, ustedes saben que pueden regresar aqui cuando quieran mis sailors...

La princesa los transporto al planeta tierra...donde ya era una hermosa mañana pero era muy raro la princesa los transporto enfrente de una hermosa y grande mansion. De pronto ellos lograron ver a una chica de la mansion era Amy.

Yaten: Oigan muchachos estoy imaginando o esa chica es amy.

Entonces amy se acerco a la puerta de la mansion y la abrio.

Amy: Chicos realmente estan aqui pero como paso...

Los muchachos entraron a la mansion con sus maletas mientras amy cerraba la puerta.

Yaten: Hola amy ¿vives aqui tu sola?

Amy: No, aqui vivimos

Taiki: Tu y quienes mas

Seiya: Y las chicas donde estan

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y los llevaron a sus habitaciones...despues amy los llevo a la sala de estar salio por un momento y llamo a las chicas...poco tiempo despues ellas entraron a la sala.

Yaten: Chicas me da gusto volver a verlas -dijo levatandose del sillon para abrazarlas-

Taiki: A si es ... Asi que ustedes viven juntas-dijo abrazando a las chicas-

Seiya: Las extrañamos ...

Un momento despues seiya vio a su bombom... Ella corrio hacia seiya para abrazarlo y taiki y yaten dijeron...

Yaten: Hola serena y...-dijo pero fue interrumpido por taiki-

Taiki: Nos extrañaste- mientras se acercaba para abrazarla

Seiya: Bombom me alegra mucho verte...-con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Serena: A mi tambien me alegra volver a verlos

Rei: Chicos pero que no estaban en su planeta

Mina: Si que les paso

Taiki: La princesa quizo que nosotros regresaramos a la tierra ya que de verdad la extrañabamos

Lita: Bien que bueno que esten aqui por que la comida esta lista, supongo que deben de tener hambre.

Yaten: Yo si tengo hambre

Todos fueron a la mesa y disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida despues de eso regresaron ala sala y hablaron de muchas cosas pero la que mas destaco fue que si pronto saldria la noticia: "EL REGRESO DE THREELIGHTS"...

Seiya: Bueno de hecho lo estabamos pensando pero...

Taiki: Primero pensabamos tomar un descanso

Yaten: Si tienes razon necesitamos un descanso

En ese momento serena se sentia muy triste por que darien partiria ese dia, no lo veria mas , sobre todo no podia y no debia pues tenia a otra persona en su corazón ... El solo hecho de recordar que darien no estaria con ella y todo el problema le daba un poco de dolor de cabeza... Derepente ella se paro y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Serena: Disculpen pero me siento un poco mal

Amy: Esta bien serena ve a descansar

Serena cerro la puerta y fue a su habitacion.

Serena: Darien por favor no te bayas... Ya no estaras mas a mi lado quedate conmigo-dijo llorando y sollozando-

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA SALA

Yaten: Que es lo que tiene

Rei: Solamente se siente mal se le pasara

Seiya: Voy con ella

Lita: Ahh... No seiya de verdad ella estara bien solo necesita descansar

Taiki:¿Nos estan ocultando algo?

Lita: Ah... No, bueno...ahh Lo que pasa es que serena

Las chicas le explicaron todo de Darien y serena mientras les contaban seiya se enojaba mas con ese tipo lo odiaba mas... En la habitacion de serena ella miro su reloj estaba a punto de ser las 6:30 tenia que ir al aeropuerto para despedirlo aunque le doliera... Salio de la mansion y se dirigio al aeropuerto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

EN EL AEROPUERTO

Gabriela: Darien te pasa algo

Darien: No, estoy bien gracias

En ese momento llega serena... Sus miradas se cruzan y ella va hacia el.


End file.
